


Rage

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: "angst", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on how Raphael feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Rage is like a cage,  
Gnawing at one's soul,  
festering,  
is cancerous.  
Rage is...  
Rage is  
Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem on how I think Raphael feels sometimes.


End file.
